Jailbait
by Sweet Wisteria
Summary: CURRENTLY ON-HIATUS. A millisecond is all it takes to change Danny Fenton's life forever. Now he's the new Master of Time, and has more questions than answers. And how exactly do Walker and Spectra fit into all of this chaos? eventually slash
1. Prologue

Welcome to Jailbait! I'm your host, Sweet Wisteria! 3

Firstly, I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own this story. :P

Secondly, as this is the prologue, it is rather short- you can expect the first chapter tomorrow- or later today, depends.

Now, I set the scene of Jailbait with...............

**Prologue: The Trial of Clockwork, Master of Time**

In the far off reaches of the Ghost Zone stood a tall solitary tower, a mishmosh of mechanical parts, telescopes and satellites, built into a large, jagged piece of rock. In the center of the tower sat a large green eye, its gaze glazed and unfocused. In the depths of this tower was large chamber where the observants now gathered. The First Observant spoke, its voice booming over the vast empty room.

"Order! Order!" The other Observants fell silent, directing their attention to their leader.

"The Observant High Council Tribunal is now is session. Bring in the prisoner!"

From the floor in the center of the room, enveloped by a column of light rose two guards, gripping a badly beaten Clockwork. Murmuring started among the Observant until the First spread his arms, a unspoken request for silence.

"Clockwork, Master of Time, Creator of Time itself! Your powers keep our home world stable and prosperous. Without them, the Ghost Zone would be plunged into chaos. However, we, the Observant High Council Tribunal, find that you have abused your power by wrongfully involving yourself in certain historical instances where the eventual outcome was changed by your participation.

Take for example, the human girl Jeanne D'Arc. In 1424, when she was 12 years old, you appeared to her in the guise of her so called "saints", and told her to drive out the English and bring the Dauphin to Reims for his coronation. You saved the girl countless times before she was burned at the stake. You altered the course of the Hundred Year's War, and made an otherwise unimportant girl into a national heroine, and a household name.

We have also examined the very recent case of one Daniel Fenton, well known throughout the Ghost Zone as "the halfa". You changed the very course of this boy's life- what he was to become! The consequences have yet to be examined, however, you have already rescued him and his family and friends from certain doom. How much farther will you go to make sure this child's life is to his liking, Clockwork?"

The Observants seemed to confer amongst themselves, for a moment, until the First spoke once again.

"You have the tendency of "taking in strays", Clockwork. There have been a few hundred people in history that you have chosen. You either make them your puppets, as you did with Jeanne D'Arc, or you give them chance after chance, fixing their every mistake, as you did with Daniel Fenton. You use your powers to adjust time to fit your own whim, Clockwork, and we tire of it.

Observant High Council, what say you? Is Clockwork guilty of manipulating time and space as we know it?"

"GUILTY! GUILTY!"

The First Observant approached Clockwork slowly. "Have you anything to say before we pass our judgment?"

Silence was the only answer.

"Very well." Violent green energy spread around the First Observant as he rose into the air.

"Clockwork, Master of Time, your powers are forfeit to the Observant High Council, and your spirit is forfeit to the realms of the unknown! We hereby pass judgment!"

The combination of the Observant's powers whipped up a fierce wind, its force creating a bright light that blinded the Observants. The force sped towards Clockwork, its sheer power causing him shrink backwards. He had one last chance.

Clockwork's head snapped up, eyes livid. "TIME OUT!"

??????????

Clockwork barely made it back to his realm. That last time stop had taken what was left of his energy. If only he had been able to use his powers before he was weakened, but the Observants wanted him to be weak enough to stand trial- and be destroyed. Clockwork sighed. He hadn't been sure that his final time stop was going to work. The Observants, though foolish and one- dimensional, were extremely powerful when acting as a combined force.

He closed his eyes, and sank against the wall. If he could just close his eyes for a moment and sleep...Clockwork felt his powers fizzle around him, draining further, albeit slowly.

He snapped up. No. No! He was fading!

So the Observant's power had reached him after all. But they had not taken his powers- which meant that the Ghost Zone was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Clockwork leaned back. Leave it to the Observants to ruin the fabric of time itself. But this was no time to blame the Observants. This was a time to act.

__________________

Thanks for reading!

If you have anything to say, leave me a review!

Much love!

Sweet Wisteria


	2. Chapter 1

Well hello! Welcome to the next exciting installation of Jailbait! I'm your host, Sweet Wisteria!

Firstly, I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own this story. :P

Secondly, thanks to my reviewers, who reviewed, even though there wasn't much to review (Wow that's a mouthful ^_^):

**Windstorm1**- Thank you! I strive to make my stories flow smoothly- and I definitely want to be original!

**SamManson14**- Your review made me laugh! And who knows, maybe the fat guy from Lost IS the evil mastermind! XD

**Valak**- I guess it's a well thought out plot. At least, I know the basics, and I'm sort of hoping that the details will fall into place as I write. XD XD XD

**Yuul**- I will definitely continue! ^_^ Thank you!

And now, I give you.................................

Chapter One: Par for the Course (Part 1)

A very skittish Danny Fenton took a seat in the guidance office of Casper High School on Friday morning, staring intently at the floor. He knew this would happen. It was the spring of his junior year, and he had yet to even consider his college applications. Or take his SATs.

But... was he even going to be able to go to college? What would happen to Amity Park, with it's exposed ghost portal, and thousands upon thousands of angry specters just waiting to extract their revenge on an unprotected populace?

Amity Park would not thrive as it did without Danny Phantom. He remained an integral part of the city's defense system, as well as the main target of criticism by its citizens.

Danny did not try and delude himself. There were others that hunted within the city, his parents and Valerie included.

But it would never be enough.

No, Danny knew that it was his duty to remain in Amity, despite his own wishes, or dreams.

Danny sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

He would never be an astronaut now.

??????????

Sam twirled a finger in her short black hair. "So, what'd you tell her?"

Danny shrugged. "I was pretty vague...I gave her a few names of colleges, and told her I wasn't planning on taking my SATs."

Tucker blinked, taking his attention away from his burger. "Wait, you're not taking them at all? Where are you going to college, Danny? Even most community colleges will take your SAT scores. I mean...even if you wanted to stay around here to... do your thing...you've got to go to college."

"I don't have to do anything, Tuck." Danny said angrily, digging into his salad violently.

"But dude-"

"That's enough Tucker!" Sam interjected, stopping the fight that was sure to follow. "We're Danny's friends, not his parents. If he wants to screw up his life," Here she directed a meaningful glare at Danny. "It's none of our business."

The ghost boy let out a deep sigh. "Listen, Sam, Tuck..." He stopped short when a familiar blue mist slipped from his breath and dissipated in the air before him.

With another sigh, Danny disappeared below the table. The Nasty Burger was fairly empty today, and it was easy to transform without anyone noticing.

Turning intangible, the half ghost rose above the restaurant, eyes scanning for his potential enemy.

He frowned. Not a ghost in sight. Circling the restaurant, just to be sure, he found nothing.

Then a Nasty Burger smacked him in the face.

"What the hell?!"

"I am Box Lunch! Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady! Prepare to eat your prepackaged DOOM!"

Danny blinked. "Umm... Don't you mean... 'meet your doom', not 'eat your doom'?"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!"

"Ok! Ok!.....Wait! What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to exist yet!"

"Bwahahahaha! The timestream of the ghost zone is no more! And now I, Box Lunch, will envelop your world in my 100% fruit juice reign of terror!"

Danny blinked, landing on the roof of the Nasty Burger with a swoosh. The timestream of the ghost zone...? What the hell was she talking about?

The young ghost must have noticed his confusion- she laughed darkly. "Beware!" Nasty Burger paraphernalia flew towards the ghost boy, and he took off effortlessly into the air, firing a ghost ray.

After a few attacks had been made, Danny realized that a crowd had gathered across the street, filled with flashing cameras and cheering fans of Danny Phantom. The ghost boy shouted for them to leave- he had a horrible feeling as he dodged burgers, fries and unopened packets of Nasty Sauce- that something terrible was going to happen.

When he was finally able to freeze Box Lunch, and suck her into the Fenton thermos he had discreetly retrieved from Tucker, his ghost sense went off once more.

Still clutching the thermos, Danny rose into the air. An even larger crowd was gathering, and the ghost boy's unease gnawed on his insides like a parasite, building and building in strength until he could barely stand it.

News reporters, teenagers, parents, children, babies, Tucker and Sam..... None of them should be there; it was too dangerous. He sighed.

Now, where was this second ghost?

He looked down at the Nasty Burger, narrowing his eyes.

It happened in an instant, the entire building erupting into flames, bursting outwards and upwards with the sound of shattering glass. The ghost boy could feel the pieces being sucked into the heat of the explosion. He could hear screams.

The day he died, Daniel Fenton did not see his life flash before his eyes.

He saw fire- and wide, purple eyes.

"DANNY!"

And the ghost boy of Amity Park knew no more.

??????????

Thanks for reading!

End Part 1- Part 2 of chapter 1 will be up this weekend. Scout's honor. ^_^

I just had to break it in half because this was a perfect place to stop!

XD

Sorry, loves.

Review if you have something to say!

Much Love!

Sweet Wisteria


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Welcome to the next installment of Jailbait! I'm your host, Sweet Wisteria!

I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own this story! 3

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Midnightxsun53**: Thanks! Sadly, this part didn't come out as well as I'd hoped, (I fail at writing from Jack's POV) but please enjoy it anyway!

**Valak**: Whahaha! Evil cliffhangers are my specialty. (Thanks for reviewing again!)

**SamManson14**: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you brought up Dan... Maybe you'll see him later on! ;P...But for now I have to go clean up Vlad's vomit. -_-

Now, please enjoy......

Chapter Two: Par for the Course (Part Two)

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"What do you think happens when we die?"

"Well, I guess your soul moves on, you know? Heaven, hell, purgatory..."

"Or the ghost zone?"

"...I suppose."

"Sam?

"Hmmm...?"

"...It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

??????????

"Paging Doctor Green, paging Doctor Green! Please report to the ER immediately! Paging Doctor Green..."

Ambulance after ambulance flooded into the parking lot of Amity Park General Hospital. Flustered nurses and doctors ran about, medical charts in hand. The emergency room was in a state of chaos. Children cried, adults sobbed, and telephones rang.

Through it all, Jack Fenton sat next to his teary wife, clutching her small, delicate hand in his. They had called Jazz, and she'd arranged the first flight home. They would be together again. But things would never be the same.

Because Danny was dead.

His son was gone.

Jack didn't know if it had hit him quite yet. They'd gotten the call around five o'clock telling them that Danny had been involved in an accident and they needed to come to the hospital. Right away. Danny had died in an ambulance, on the way to the hospital, at 4:51pm on Friday, April 1.

At first Jack thought it was a joke.

But seeing his son's cold, lifeless body in the hospital morgue dispelled such thoughts. For the rest of his life, Jack would remember that scene in vivid detail.

Now, Jack and Maddie sat in the lobby of the ER, not really sure what to do. Other parents were there, some as white as ghosts, others relieved and hopeful.

Jack recognized the Mansons, and the Foleys amongst the latter, and felt indescribably angry. Why should Danny's friends survive, and not Danny? What made those children more important than his son?!

Then Maddie squeezed his hand, and the anger was gone as quickly as it had come, only to be replaced by an emptiness that couldn't be filled by fudge, fried food, or Maddie's smile.

But Maddie wasn't smiling; not now.

"Let's go home, Jack." She said, sighing briefly.

He nodded, and followed her out the automatic door.

??????????

The first thing Danny noticed was the annoying ticking sound in his ear.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock....

Where was he?

In the ghost zone, no doubt; he had grown steadily used to the strange green aura the other world emitted during his travels. But this was no part of the ghost zone he'd been to- perhaps it was more of Clockwork's lair, the ghost had always favored timepieces and gears in his design. But this room was almost a... bedroom.

Danny gasped as something shifted on the large, green and purple canopied bed. The ghost boy narrowed his eyes.

"Clockwork?"

A brief pause, and then... "Come here, boy... I am... too weak."

Danny landed on the floor and approached cautiously. He caught only a small glimpse of Clockwork and his eyes widened.

"What... happened to you?"

Although the ghost was in his young adult form, he looked weaker than Danny had ever seen him. His normal, green-tinged skin was a translucent white, and normally bright red eyes were faded like dull rubies.

"Danny... Come and sit."

Danny frowned, but did so.

"Clockwork..."

"I'm fading, Danny. Do you know what that means?"

The ghost boy shook his head.

"I have been here, in the ghost zone, for a very long time. Longer than you could ever imagine. I was the Master of Time, and kept the ghost zone stable. The Observants, however, decided that I was a hindrance to their plan. They believe I manipulated time to my own liking."

The ghost closed his eyes. "They attacked me, and their power now causes me to fade, to pass on from this world to whatever lies beyond. It happens to every ghost eventually, and now it is my turn."

He sighed. "But you are most likely wondering why you are here, no? What does my 'death' have to do with you, the 17 year old Danny Fenton?"

Danny nodded. "Well, yeah..."

"Do you remember what happened to bring you here, Danny?"

"The explosion at the Nasty Burger... What happened to everyone!? Sam, Tucker, the others....!"

"They're fine, Danny. Every human involved in the accident will be perfectly fine."

"But..." Clockwork smiled sadly as the boy made the connection. "...What about me?"

It was silent for awhile, Danny stared, and Clockwork stared right back, before taking one deep breath by reflex, to calm himself.

"You're dead, Danny. I killed you. I have made you my successor. I have given you my powers, my knowledge, and my abilities. You are the Master of Time, Danny."

??????????

And that's it for this chapter! ^_^

Ugh, I am not happy with this at all.

The next one will be better. s**hrugs**

Review if you want!

Much Love!

Sweet Wisteria


	4. Chapter 3

Aloha! This is Jailbait, and I'm your very sexy host, Sweet Wisteria!!!!!

I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own this story.

Thanks to my sexy reviewers:

**Toraus**: Totally. _ Thank you, hon. ^_^

**Yuul**: lol. Sorry hon, I'm just a cliffhanger writer- I always end up stopping at the worst (best) moments! X_X

**SamManson14**: Yeah, I sorta saw it coming too. Just a bit. ;) But, the plot must go on, and, well, here it goes. Keep up the ghost fighting!

**Animeangel088**: thank you very much ^_^

**Valak**: Ohhh intense is a good adjective. I like. Thank you!!!! 3 3 3 Here's a good word for you! That was a prodigious review. XD

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**: I 3 Clockwork. He's one of my favorite characters! But for the good of the plot he had to die! It was a hard... but necessary sacrifice. **dramatic music **I love Wulf, Cujo and Dani!!!! So many choices! The plot, the plot, it burnnnnnsssss!!!

**Littlestorywriter**: Hey, I love your display/penname! It's cute! Thanks for the review! GO SONIC AND TAILSSSSS!!!!!!!! (not knuckles, I don't like knuckles, he freaks me out -_-. Ok, I guess it's just echidnas that freak me out but STILL! Have you ever seen one!!! They're freaky!!!)

And now that I'm sufficiently freaked out, here's:

Chapter Three: Protège Moi

Silence ensued.

He was dead?

He had been dead before, he supposed, at least partly, but to finally realize that everything was over- no more ghost fighting, no more hanging out with Sam and Tucker, to never see his family again, to never see Jazz again, to never be an astronaut, to never clean his room like his mom had asked him to that morning.

"Why?"

Clockwork regarded the boy curiously. "Without the Master of Time, the ghost zone is doomed. My time here is up, and I have chosen you to take my place. It is not a punishment, Danny, in fact I would consider it a compliment. Of any ghost, I consider you to be the strongest, the most capable...."

Danny stood, staring blankly at the wall. "But... my friends, my family..."

"You have no such thing. Danny Fenton had friends and family. You are Danny Phantom now. Permanently."

The ghost boy collapsed onto the ground, and Clockwork narrowed his eyes, taking a deep, rasping breath.

"Listen carefully, boy. There's not much time. You may take ten days in the human world to experiment with your powers and deal with your... shock. Then you must return and take up permanent residence here, in what will become your new lair."

The little light left in Clockwork's eyes was quickly fading. The ghost's body seemed to shimmer in midair, and became harder and harder to see by the moment.

"Danny, re-stabilize the ghost zone. You must... calm the observants, and beware the rising insurrection, they will....oppose your rule. The ghost zone resists change, as do the ghosts that reside here... We have remained.... unmoving... for centuries. Be wary."

"Clockwork!?"

Danny reached over and gripped what was left of his friend's hand, gasping as it broke apart into dust.

"Please, please don't leave me all alone! You- You did this to me! You have to stay, you have to! I don't know how to be a ghost! I... I..."

"Danny."

Clockwork smiled.

"You've been a ghost since you were 14 years old. I watched you... defeat Pariah Dark, Plasmius....even your own evil self."

"But-"

"You have...nothing to fear."

And with a shudder, the former Master of Time, great in power and might, had turned to dust.

And Danny Phantom was alone once more.

??????????

It didn't take Danny long to find the portal- the same portal he had once used to travel to the future.

As he was about to leave, he saw it.

Chronos baculus: The time staff.

Clockwork's staff.

Danny was surprisingly torn. It did belong to him now, this much he knew, but to just take it, right after Clockwork passed on seemed... cruel.

Danny sighed, and, fighting himself the whole way, reached for the staff.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid"

The ghost boy swung around, fist glowing green, only to take a few quick steps back when he realized just how close he was to his opponent.

"Bullet! What are you doing here?!"

The ghost smirked, and brushed a lock of his blue-gray hair out of his face.

"Just following orders."

"Walker sent you-!"

"Please, boy. Not even an idiot would follow the warden now- he's lost his prison and his power." Bullet grinned. "Now all he's got is his bitch. And I guarantee that she won't stick around for long. Not after I get that staff."

Danny grabbed the staff quickly, albeit clumsily, and held it in front of him like a weapon.

Bullet laughed and rolled his eye. "Don't tell me you're going to try and take Clockwork's place?!" The ghost laughed again, loud and bitterly.

"Kid, you have trouble taking down the warden. And you think you're good enough to control this entire world?! This is our world, Phantom, not yours. Go on home to your pathetic human friends and pretend you're not different, pretend for awhile that you're just like them. Mortal. Finite." The ghost sneered. "What do they call you again? The halfa? Half-ghost, half-human, but you don't belong with either, do you kid? You're just some freak of nature-"

"I'm just like you now!"

Bullet blinked in surprise, but Danny kept going.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm not a half of anything now; I'm a ghost, Bullet. And yes, I'm going to take Clockwork's place because gave it to me! He gave me his powers, his lair, everything! You have no right to even set foot near this place! I should-!"

"Very well then. I'll leave."

"-destroy you! And another..." Danny stopped mid-rant. "What?"

Bullet grinned slyly. "I'll leave. If you are Clockwork's true and only heir then there's no reason for me to be here."

"But....um...ok." He gave a slight wave of his hand. "Well...."

"See ya around, kid."

And Bullet took off through the nearest window, leaving a very confused ghost boy.

??????????

Once he was far enough away, he laughed.

"Foolish child."

His master would be pleased by this new information. True, Bullet had failed to retrieve the staff, but it would not have worked for anyone but the heir- whom no one up till that point had known existed. How had Clockwork, weakened as he was, been able to summon the boy and kill his human half? It was an intriguing mystery.

One that only his master would be able to solve.

??????????

Danny knew Bullet would not let go of something he wanted that quickly.

But Danny preferred to live and let live (metaphorically speaking, of course), so he put it to the back of his mind and sped through the portal towards Amity Park, time staff in hand.

And now it's over!!! ^_^

Hmm, I'm not sure if I'm happy with this. I suppose so. Danny starts PMS-ing while he's talking to Bullet, but whatever, the kid just died, can you blame him?

Thanks for reading all!

Review if you'd like.

Much Love,

Sweet Wisteria


	5. Chapter 4

Hi friends!!!!! This is Jailbait and I'm your host, Sweet Wisteria!!!!

First: Thanks to my AMAZING reviewers:

**SamManson14**: Here's a tissue. I loved him too. T_T

**Anthiena:** Thanks for the critique- I do apprieciate constructive critisim. I know my chapters have to be longer, and I am working at it: this chapters a bit longer than the others, but still a bit short. (This is mostly due to the fact that I've been in a Harry Potter mood since the movie came out. It's hard to write DP fiction when you're writing Harry instead of Danny. X_X)

**Valak**: Thanks for acknowledging my terrible pun! Really, I couldn't resist- it's like my bad sense of humor has a mind of its own. Thank you for the review; I hope you like this chapter!

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**: Thanks!- And yes, Bullet is an idiot....he's merely a pawn to a higher power (Being an idiot is like a requirement O_O). Who that higher power is, well, I can't tell you that just yet. :P

**Silverflute09**: Thank you so much!!!

**Toraus**: Thanks! And I'm glad you thought it was sad. It was supposed to be sad.

**Littlestorywriter**: Thanks!

**Yuul**: Thanks! I'm sure their reactions will be interesting as well.

Introducing..........................................

Chapter Four: The Exodus

"I- I don't know if I feel right about this..."

"Grow up, Tucker. We have to contact Danny, and we have to do it fast."

"I agree. My parents wouldn't mind us breaking into their lab if they knew Danny was still alive." Jazz blinked at the absurdity of her own statement. "Well, sorta... But if they catch us down here now, Dad'll flip."

Sam murmured in agreement, then began to fish through the Fenton's ghost hunting equipment. "You said that boomerang is tunned to Danny's ghostly signature, right Jazz?"

The older girl nodded, rifling around in her mother's ghost files. "Yes. I used it once to send a message to Danny in the ghost zone. As far as I know Mom and Dad haven't reprogrammed it."

"But do you really think that Danny's ghost has the same signature as it did before?" Tucker added. "I mean, now that he's..."

Sam glared, unwilling to let the conversation fall into that particular ditch. "Of course it will!" The girl looked away, and whispered quietly. "It has to." Jazz sighed. "Let's just try and find the boomerang, you guys. We'll release it into the ghost zone, and give it a week or so. If nothing happens, well...we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The three young adults turned back to the task at hand, an unfamiliar, hostile silence overwhelming them, broken only by the occasional clink of mechanical parts or a deep sigh. Thus, they were all quite shocked when the ghost portal was thrown open with a loud bang, and two figures sprang from the swirling green mist, only to land heavily on the lab's concrete floor.

Jazz groaned. "Mom and Dad definitely heard that! We've got to get out of here! We can deal with these ghosts later."

Sam and Tucker remained motionless, shocked into silence. Sam came to her senses at Jazz's words.

"Frostbite! What are you doing here?! And.... who's your friend?"

The large ghost was uncharacteristically solemn. "I greet you, servants of the Great One. In this dark time I am glad there are friends I may turn to. Now please, tell me, where is the Great One? It is most imperative I reach him as soon as possible."

Jazz was the first to realize the delicacy of the situation, but did not fail to see that Frostbite had ignored Sam's inquiries.

"Well... um, Frostbite, is it? Yes, um, well, you see...Danny isn't here right now. He's visiting a friend... of the family. In Wisconsin."

Sam nodded quickly. "Right! Danny's in Wisconsin."

"Of course!" Frostbite shouted, making Jazz wince and glance towards the stairs. "Then I must go to this Wisconsin immediately! As servants of the Great One, you will guide me there, will you not?"

Tucker and Sam froze, exchanging hasty glances.

"Uh-"

"I don't think-"

Jazz grinned, wrapping her arms around the younger teens. "Of course we will! However, there are a few things we need to take care of here, first."

Frostbite nodded. "Where would you like my mate and I to stay while you finish your work?"

Tucker glanced at Sam, mouthing "Mate?"

The girl shrugged, giving a curious look to the other Far Frozen, similar in appearance, if not slightly smaller in build than Frostbite.

Jazz, though caught momentarily off guard, smiled brightly.

"Well, why can't you just wait in the ghost zone and we'll come get you?"

The large ghost's face fell. "I'm afraid returning to the ghost zone is no longer an option, not for us or any other refugee who comes through your door."

There was a rather awkward silence as the three young people tried to take this in, but then Sam cleared her throat. "Jazz...Why don't they stay in Danny's room?" She turned to the ghosts. "It's a bit small, but it's the safest place for you in this house."

Frostbite nodded gratefully as the other ghost thanked them.

Jazz took the two ghosts up to Danny's room, praying that her parents were still asleep.

Once they had left, Sam and Tucker began their search for the Fenton's boomerang once more, not having the energy to speak.

??????????

Flying desperately through the shuddering, crumbling Ghost Zone, Skulker clutched Ember's hand tightly, explaining the situation, explaining what had happened to his lair, explaining what they had to do.

"What are you even talking about Skulker?!"

"Shut up, Ember! Plasmius will help us."

Ember threw her hands up. "We can't put our trust in that.... that halfa! He'll hold it over our heads for all of eternity!"

Skulker slowed, pushing aside an obnoxious purple football revealing the portal to Vlad's lab. Skulker turned towards Ember, smiling softly. "We can't stay here. This world is coming apart at the seams and I-" He was silent for a moment. "Ember, we will be safer with Plasmius than we could ever be in the Ghost Zone."

"But my lair...my home...." The ghost girl spared a glance from the direction they had come.

"We have no choice."

They disappeared through the portal.

??????????

Danny had been watching two men in the park play chess for a long time. He was invisible, floating a little above the mens' heads, gripping the time staff tightly. He felt strange, as if he had something important to do, but had forgotten what. But this game was quite fascinating, and so he would stay and watch. Chess, he knew, had originated in southern Europe in the 15th century, after evolving from a game of Indian origin.

Danny blinked as that piece of information entered his consciousness, but let it go. He'd most likely picked it up while watching television.

Television?

_"Danny! Give me back the remote! I'm not watching goddam MTV! It goes against my principals!" Sam huffed, and reached over Tucker to grasp at Danny's shirt. _

_"Oh come on, Sam. Tucker lives for this show. Just look at him! He's practically making out with the TV."_

_"Yeah, because the star is some conformist floozy!"_

_Tucker gasped. "What are you talking about?! She is so hot! She could be Paulina's twin! And who wouldn't want two Paulinas? Right Danny?"_

_Sam hit Tucker over the head._

_"Ow!"_

_"Don't be such a pervert!"_

Danny came back to himself in a rush.

"Oh my god! Sam and Tucker! And Mom, Dad and Jazz! How could I forget about them?!"

The ghost boy took off in a hurry.

Below, the first man grinned as he took his friend's knight.

??????????

"That was stupid, Jazz."

Jazz ignored the gothic girl as she tied a note to the boomerang with one of Sam's hair bands.

Sam groaned. "We shouldn't have lied to Frostbite. What if Danny-" She choked on her words. "Doesn't get back to us?"

Taking a deep breath, Jazz threw the boomerang into the Ghost Zone as hard as she could. As the portal closed, she turned to the younger girl. Tucker had disappeared upstairs, as it was his turn to keep an eye on Frostbite and his mate. "Well, then we'll tell him the truth, and deal with the consequences."

Sam looked away.

"Listen, Jazz...Thanks for, you know, helping me with all this. I mean, Tucker's great, but..."

Jazz smiled. "I know."

Sam gave a soft grin back. "Well, maybe we should head up before Tucker does something stupid-"

"Sam? Jazz?"

The girls turned quickly, expecting Tucker, only to see the very boy they were trying so hard to find hovering just a few feet in front of them, green eyes brighter than ever.

Sobbing, Jazz screamed her baby brother's name, and Sam landed in a dead faint on the floor.

---

And that's all folks! At least till next chapter.

Gah. I hate writing developmental chapters. Too many details...I want to write ACTION!!!

....Anyway, review if you want. (constructive critisism is appreciated)

Much Love

Sweet Wisteria


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! It's been awhile, yeah? _ (I know I fail, please don't tell me.)

Thank you to all my amazing reviewers: **Yuul**, **SamManson14**, **aryaneragon4ever**, **Trinity Fenton-Phantom**, **HermyStar**, **Toraus**, **NinjaSheik**, **RozaHathoway**, **eternal mist**, **Inumaru12**, **inuyashaxkagome321**, **TanithLipsky**

And thanks to all those people who don't review, but still read the story anyway!

I don't own DP, but I do own this story.

And now-onwards!

Chapter Five: The First Day

"To be honest I really don't what to say, Skulker." Vlad Masters gave the ghost a long look, then rose to peer out his French doors, where Skulker's... girlfriend sat, resolutely ignoring the prattling Dairy King. Vlad sighed, and turned back to his long time associate.

"How did this even happen?"

"Clockwork was destroyed by the Observants. They had, I think, intended to take his powers for their own use, but were unable. So when Clockwork faded, his powers, and the hold he had over the Ghost Zone's timestream did as well."

Skulker frowned. "The consequences have been...terrible. Ghosts who aren't ghosts yet have begun to appear. Lairs have been warped beyond recognition- a mixture of what they were, what they are, and what they will become. And...strange... shadows of ghosts long since faded rise from the ectoplasm to destroy anything they touch." The ghost paused, and glanced at Ember, who was now viciously beating the Dairy King over the head with her guitar, and smiled. He looked at Vlad. "Many ghosts have already fled to this world. Those that remain are working with Walker and Spectra to mount a resistance force against the Observants." Skulker shook his head. "Fools, all of them. Fighting each other when the world is coming apart at the seams."

Vlad fell into his favorite, well worn chair, closing his eyes. "I'm far too old for this."

Skulker snorted and Vlad glared before sighing once more. "If the Ghost Zone falls completely, then so does this world. I'm surprised we haven't seen effects of the broken timestream already-"

"Excuse me, sir."

Vlad growled as his ghostly butler- what was his name again, Vlad wondered- manifested directly in front of him.

"Is there a reason you're interrupting our conversation?"

"Forgive me, sir. Jack Fenton just called and left you this message. I... thought you might want to see it as soon as possible."

Vlad ripped the post it out of the ghost's hand, and pushed his glasses onto his nose.

_Danny Fenton died._

_ Viewing Monday 9 p.m._

_ Funeral Tuesday 9 a.m._

_ Please attend._

_ -Jack Fenton_

?

Violet eyes blinked back into consciousness and Jazz gasped, dabbing along the goth girl's forehead with a cool cloth. Danny floated a few feet above, surprisingly apathetic. At the sight of her ghostly best friend, Sam let out a cry and flung herself into his arms, only to pass straight through him and stumble forward. Jazz sighed.

"Sam, why don't you go get Tucker and Frostbite and then we can all talk about this."

"But-!"

Danny grinned. "Go ahead, Sam. I promise I'll still be here when you get back."

The goth girl nodded. "You'd better."

As Sam disappeared up the stairs, Danny and Jazz stared at each other, and Jazz began to cry. "Danny, I-"

_"-I hate you so much right now, little brother! Why are you always trying to ruin my life?"_

_ Jazz furiously brushed out her hair, and Danny grinned. "Aw, come on Jazz, it wasn't that bad." _

_ "Yes it was, Danny! And don't even try to pretend like it wasn't because when Mom and Dad get home I-"_

"-I'm so glad you're back." Danny blinked. What the hell just happened? Some kind of memory? Like the one in the park? But how...

"Great One! It is good to see you have returned from this Wisconsin so quickly! We have most urgent matters to discuss." Jazz winced as Frostbite's booming voice echoed through the lab. Her parents had definitely heard that. She made her way up the stairs, dragging a protesting Sam and Tucker behind her.

Danny stared in confused at the furry giant before him."Frostbite? What are you doing here?"

The ghost smiled as it caught a glance at the time staff, floating innocuously at Danny's side. "Though it seems a solution might already be well underway."

"Oh..." It was only at this moment that Danny noticed the second Far Frozen behind Frostbite. "Who's your friend?"

Frostbite gestured to the other to step forward. "Great One, this is my mate, Winterstorm. She and I were the only Far Frozen to escape the Ghost Zone before our lair was decimated. The rest were swallowed whole by the shadow creatures that now stalk our lands. We seek safe shelter, and your aid in restoring the Ghost Zone to its rightful state. Though it seems you have already begun the task- please forgive me for doubting you, Great One."

"Wait... Frostbite, I don't understand, what kind of creatures are you talking about?"

Besides the larger far frozen, Winterstorm gazed into the ghost portal, and spoke softly. "You have fought ghosts for a long time, Great One. Have you not wondered why they remain trapped in the ghost zone? Why none of us have moved on?" Danny drew his brows together in concentration. "I.. assumed it had something to do with how... with how they died."

Frostbite gave a long sigh. "Think of the ghost zone as a sphere. Everything you've seen, the ghosts, their lairs, everything, exists on the surface, constantly shifting locations. Underneath the surface exists a secondary realm- or, so they say- no far frozen has ever ventured there and returned. And beneath the secondary realm lies the core of the ghost zone-"

"Wait-" Danny frowned. "What about the infi-map? I thought that could take you everywhere in the ghost zone?"

Frostbite and Winterstorm shared a look that reminded Danny of his own parents, and made him smile.

"Great One, there are tales that say the infi-map can be used to travel to the secondary realm, even the core of the ghost zone, but-"

"Many ghosts have tried and none have ever returned. The infi-map always comes back, after a few centuries, but never with the ghost who made the journey." Winterstorm interrupted.

Danny's frown deepened. "But if that's true, then how do you even know there is a second or third layer to the ghost zone? And what do these creatures have to do with it?"

Frostbite opened his mouth to respond when Jazz's voice echoed loud from the top of the staircase.

"I-I-I didn't hear anything, Mom! What are you talking about? How would someone get down to the lab anyway?"

The three ghosts in the lab went intangible just as Maddie and her daughter entered the room, Sam and Tucker on their heels, glancing around cautiously.

Frostbite placed a large hand on Danny's shoulder. "We will speak more of this later, Great One." The two far frozen disappeared up to the second floor.

Tucker laughed nervously. "See, Mrs. Fenton? Nobody here..."

Maddie sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry kids. Maybe I'm just... well, with what Jack and I do, and with Danny's... accident." Her laugh was borderline hysterical. "I guess I'm just sort of freaking out."

Jazz nodded, and pulled on her mother's arm. "Come on Mom, I'll make you some tea." The red-head cast a meaningful look in the Sam's direction, as she pulled Maddie into the kitchen and shut the heavy basement door behind her.

Tucker and Sam stood in silence for a few seconds, before Sam whispered Danny's name softly.

From the ceiling, Danny watched his friends. Tucker took off his beret and ran a hand through his stubble of hair. "Come on man,where are you-"

_"You told me it would work Skulker! You said it was foolproof! And now you're saying Bullet is leaking information? Bullet? That motherfucking-"_

_ "Actually, Penelope, Walker claimed his plan was foolproof, not bulletproof. You can't really blame him for this."_

_Walker groaned and Spectra blasted Bertrand against the wall of the prison, and Walker gazed on to the green fires burning bright in the distance. "Why don't you worry about your part of our deal, Spectra. Let me handle Bullet."_

_Spectra grabbed the taller ghost by the collar. "So help me, if you screw this up-!"_

"_Everything will be fine. Trust me." _

_At that moment one of Walker's guards burst through the door. "Sir, those-those creatures! They're attacking the front gate!"_

Thank you for reading!

Review if you want!

Much Love!

Sweet Wisteria


End file.
